This invention relates to the field of mariculture, and more particularly, to the field of growing abalone in the sea. For this purpose, it is known to provide an abalone habitat. The habitats typically include members having relatively broad surfaces to which the abalone can attach. These members are appropriately confined within a housing, and food is placed in the housing for the abalone.
One prior art habitat includes a plurality of concentric rings spaced apart by concentric corrugated rings. The entire structure is mounted on a supporting structure. The abalone attach to the rings. This prior art habitat is difficult to dismantle. In addition, it is difficult to remove abalone and fouling organisms, such as barnacles from the concentric rings. Also, the sea water in which the habitat is placed moves the rings up and down relative to each other, and this tends to destroy the enclosure within which they are placed.
Another prior art abalone habitat is generally in the form of a paddle wheel. This device has insufficient surface area for the abalone, and it cannot be dismantled. It is difficult to remove abalone from the portions of the paddles which are relatively close together, and the paddles are also difficult to clean in these areas.